Me a Ninja remake
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: A better version of my "Me, a Ninja" story. Basically, three girls get taken to the Naruto world, like everyone else's story.


Team Seven was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for information on their new mission, Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement

**A/N: I'm back bitches, and better than ever! After getting accepted to the high school of my dreams in the Literary Arts program, I started to think about how my writing has evolved. Then, I remembered my adoring fans (and flamers, but who cares about them anyway?) here on fanfiction! You are still my adoring fans, right? Oh yes and I will only do one disclaimer for this whole story here: **_**I don't own Naruto AT ALL**_**.**** Oh well, enough of my blithering! Here is chapter one of the remake of my story 'Me, A ninja?'**

**Chapter One**

Team Seven was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for information on their new mission; Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement. They hadn't had a mission ranked higher than D sense after their mission into the land of the mist, which had taken place a few months earlier.

"What's the mission?" asked Naruto as he bounced. The third rolled his eyes at this and laughed dryly, somehow Naruto never ceased to amuse him with his hyper behavior.

"Some other ninjas have, by chance, found a rift into another world. We need to know about that world, so grab the first person you can find and bring them here. We don't know enough about them to see them as a threat or an ally." The third paused. "The rift is just outside the village and this should be done as soon as possible. We need to know if we should hide the rift or leave it be." The third handed Kakashi a map and then folded one of his hands on the table, the other holding his smoking pipe.

"Understood," Kakashi said. Sakura looked up at the hokage, a new world? She had thought it was physically impossible. She looked over at Sasuke, his expression was as unreadable as ever. "We'll go right now."

"Thank you." The third said, then took a puff on his pipe. Kakashi bowed and the three genin followed his example. Then the four left the office and went down the flight of stairs to the street bellow.

"This probably won't take long." Kakashi said to them. "So just pack enough for an hour. Probably less if we're lucky."

"Yes sir!" Sakura and Naruto said. Sasuke said nothing but walked to the Uchiha compound. It took less than ten minutes for the students to pack. Kakashi however took an hour, though they were so used to it that it hardly mattered.

"Let's go." Kakashi said and team seven headed for the gates. The guards swung the gates open and the team headed out into the forest. Kakashi withdrew the map from the inner pocket of his jounin vest and unfolded it. "It's not far, like the hokage said, it's around a mile west." He pointed to the west, where the sun had set a few hours ago. Now it was night time, the moon shining down on their path.

"Isn't the moon beautiful Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying to start up a conversation with the raven haired boy. He simply shrugged, keeping his eyes downcast. If he was any other person, it would look as though he was trying to deliberately ignore what Sakura was pointing out to him, but he was Sasuke and that was not his personality at all.

"I think its beautiful Sakura!" Naruto chided in. Sakura shot a glare at Naruto.

"I wasn't talking to you Naruto." She said in a steely voice. Naruto sighed a little, and then looked over at Sasuke.

"I bet I can find someone to take back before you!" Naruto challenged him. Sasuke stiffened and seemed to want to reply but before he could Kakashi put a hand on both their shoulders.

"I'll be doing that. We shouldn't choose just anyone." He said, then let go of them and returned to his book. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked ahead of him. They walked on in silence for five more minutes, then Kakashi spoke again. "We're here. It's in that clearing over there." He pointed over to the right of the group and they veered over in that direction, like a herd of deer. They walked into the clearing and looked around.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked, standing on the tips of his toes and looking around. "I can't see it!"

"You idiot." Sakura said. "What were you expecting? A sign? An archway?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, actually." He said.

"How did I know?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who ignored her. Kakashi walked forward, hand held out in front of him so that he looked as if he was sleepwalking.

"Ah, here we go." Kakashi said. He was standing still, his arm outstretched but his hand was gone. He moved his arm to the right swiftly, and the very forest background was moved with it. It looked as through he had drawn a curtain. Behind that curtain was another landscape, what looked like a house at the end of a long road. The house was isolated by trees on both sides, a large lawn set out where rows of flowers were planted. What astonished team seven on a whole, was that it was bright and sunny out.

"It's supposed to be nighttime though!" Naruto said loudly, looking from the house to the dark woods surrounding them. However the woods were not so dark anymore, the sunlight had spilled across the clearing, making long shadows from the trees. "Why is it bright?"

"It's a new world, timing must be different." Sasuke said, annoyed at his hyper teammate.

"Oh, well, I knew that!" Naruto challenged him. "Come on Kakashi, let's go!" He said. Kakashi looked around; the narrow street had no people walking on it so it seemed safe enough. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stepped through the curtain and into the new world.

"Sounds good," Kakashi said after a time. Then he walked over to the driveway in front of the house and looked up into it. There was a balcony on the side of the house, and a door leading off of the balcony was ajar. Music could be heard from there, as well as the laughing of teenage girls. "Be quiet and follow me you three." Sakura, Sakura and Naruto followed Kakashi to the balcony. They peeked into the room, careful not to be spotted.

The room was not a bed room, but a living room. Three sleeping bags and snacks had been strewn over the room. There were three people in the room, all girls. One was sitting on a sleeping bag, laughing at the other two who were dancing around wildly. The one on the sleeping bag had long brown hair in a pony tail. The other two girls had black hair; one had hair to her shoulders and the other to her upper back. The brunette looked up, her eyes falling onto the face of a blonde boy who was looking into the room from the balcony. "Hey! Look!" she said loudly. The other two whirled, looking at the spot but no one was there.

"Idiot!" Sakura said, knocking Naruto over the head with her fist. He let out a low yowl. "She saw you!" Kakashi and team seven were standing under the balcony, away form the windows.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto said, cowering and covering his head. "Look, maybe she didn't see me." He looked in desperation at Kakashi.

"I think she saw you, Naruto." Kakashi shrugged. "But it's too late to stop that from happening now. Besides, now we just need to get them to the rift and into Konoha."

"Hah!" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow; he after all had not said anything for the past couple minutes. Then they heard voices and saw the yellow beam of a flashlight darting along the ground.

"I'm telling you, I saw something!" A female voice said as she waved the flashlight around in team seven's direction.

"We just finished watching scary movies, Rose; I think you're just scared." A more sensible female voice said. Then they hear a scream.

"Don't jump on me like that Teresa!" The first girl yelled, accompanied by laughter from a third girl.

"Lighten up." The newly pronounced Teresa said. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Now!" Kakashi hissed, then the three genin pounced. Sasuke pinned the brunette, Sakura pined a black haired girl and Naruto pinned a red haired girl. The girl's all screamed.

"What the hell?" The brunette asked, struggling so much that Sasuke actually had to put effort into keeping her down. "Let me up!"

"Rape!" The black haired girl screamed and Sakua jumped up from surprise. She turned and stared at their captors. "What the hell?" She was scared out of her wits. Then Kakashi chose a few hand signs, and all three of the girl's worlds went black.

**A/N: You like? Better? Worse? Please tell me. Thank you.**


End file.
